Multi-radio platforms are wireless communication devices with co-located transceivers that communicate using two or more communication techniques. One issue with multi-radio platforms is that interference between receptions and transmissions of the co-located transceivers may result in packet loss from collisions degrading the communication abilities of the radios. This is especially a concern in multi-radio platforms that include a wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver (and/or a wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) transceiver) and a wireless personal area network (WPAN) transceiver because their radio frequency (RF) spectrums can be adjacent or overlapping.